


Время приключений

by our_love_to_admire



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 22:31:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_love_to_admire/pseuds/our_love_to_admire
Summary: Отабек и Юра едут в отпуск. Иногда у них даже получается отдохнуть.





	Время приключений

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cunla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunla/gifts).



"Будет весело", - сказал ему утром Отабек.  
"Тебе понравится, - согласно кивнули Виктор и Юри. - Это будет отличный сюрприз."  
И вот Юра стоит перед почти сорокаэтажной горкой, откуда доносятся истошные вопли, и чувствует, как горло медленно пережимает от ужаса.  
Заебатый сюрприз. Просто, блядь, охуительный.   
\- Лучше бы я проснулся в ванне со льдом без почки, - говорит он. Затем садится на скамейку, твердо решив, что никакие силы не заставят его подняться.  
Следующие полчаса проходят в уговорах, местами переходящих в легкий шантаж.  
\- Ты похож на Губку Боба в серии, где они с Патриком боялись кататься на аттракционах, - говорит Виктор.  
Как будто это может его задеть.  
\- Ты смотришь Губку Боба? - удивленно спрашивает Отабек. Виктор пожимает плечами в ответ.  
\- Очень актуальный мультфильм, между прочим. Там поднимаются важные социальные проблемы. И, кстати, Губка Боб преодолел свой страх!  
\- А ведь он всего лишь эукариот, - добавляет Юри.   
\- Поумничай мне тут, - Юра отворачивается и с обидой смотрит на Отабека. - Мы вместе уже полгода, и ты не знаешь, что я боюсь высоты?  
\- Я думал, ты ничего не боишься.  
Юра фыркает.  
\- Слишком толсто, я на такое не куплюсь.  
\- Я знаю, как решить эту проблему, - Виктор заговорщически подмигивает и приоткрывает сумку, показывая горлышко какой-то бутылки. Юра не успевает разглядеть этикетку - но, кажется, это что-то крепкое.  
\- А ему не станет плохо? - с беспокойством спрашивает Юри.  
\- Станет, - уверенно говорит Юра. - А еще меня стошнит, и тогда станет плохо и вам тоже.  
\- Но на самолетах же ты нормально летаешь, - в голосе Виктора искренняя обида.  
Это начинает бесить.  
\- Самолет, блядь, не падает... с какой там скоростью хуячит это дерьмо? - он вглядывается в табличку рядом со входом на аттракцион, - сто тридцать четыре ебаных километра в час! Кому вообще может прийти в голову, что это весело?  
На него смотрят три пары печальных глаз.  
\- Хочешь, я буду держать тебя за руку? - предпринимает последнюю попытку Отабек.  
\- Хочу, - Юра милостиво хлопает по скамейке рядом с собой. - Садись. Держи.  
В конце концов, они отстают от него и идут кататься втроем.  
\- Прости, - говорит Отабек. - Я правда не знал.  
Юра смотрит на них так, будто они восходят на эшафот.  
Через пять минут троица возвращается, и встрепанный Виктор орет что-то в духе: "Мой мир будто перевернулся!"   
Юри показывает фотографию - на ней у них с Никифоровым рты открыты так широко, что туда не то что ворона - орел влетел бы. Сзади сидит Отабек с каменным лицом и достоинством короля, рядом с ним - какая-то полная женщина в розовой кофточке с декольте, почему-то невообразимо счастливая.  
Отабек предлагает вернуться в отель, но, в конце концов, никто не должен отказываться от веселья из-за его, Юры, фобий. Поэтому весь оставшийся день Юра ходит по долбаному Порт Авентура в надежде на то, что хотя бы один аттракцион окажется не таким обсирательным. В любом случае, обычно на каруселях катаются дети. Но это какой-то пизданутый парк для ебланов типа Никифорова, которых кризис среднего возраста превращает в адреналиновых маньяков.  
Вечером Отабек вырезает из старой юриной фотографии - и где он ее нашел? - его лицо и приклеивает поверх женщины в розовом.  
Юра искренне хочет разозлиться на него, но почему-то не получается.

***

\- Нужно культурно просвещаться!  
Мила сидит на неожиданно высоком подоконнике крохотной комнатки и болтает ногами.  
Их короткий отпуск проходит под девизом "Почувствуй себя студентом-нищебродом", и это даже весело: они бронируют самый дешевый хостел на ЭйрБиЭнБи и перепрыгивают в метро через турникеты.  
Перепрыгивают, правда, только Юра с Милой - укоризненно смотрящий на них Отабек покупает проездной и четыре раза прикладывает его к валидатору. Четвертый - за гигантский Юрин чемодан с леопардовым принтом на радужном фоне, при взгляде на который у людей обычно начинается приступ эпилепсии.  
Они едут в вагоне - все трое в огромных черных очках, волосы Юры гладко зачесаны назад, но их все равно несколько раз узнают и просят автографы.   
Отабек, как главный мастер маскировки (точнее, считающий себя таковым), отправляется в магазин.  
\- Ну как? Достали поклонницы? - спрашивает его Юра, когда тот возвращается и выкладывает на щербатый стол пачку "Останкинских" пельменей в картонной упаковке, два кило гречки, гору "Дошираков" и "Капитана Моргана". - Эй, ты зачем ром купил? Мы же договорились, что мы нищие студенты!  
\- А у меня повышенная стипендия, - Отабек улыбается. - Никто не узнал. Я сделал вид, что работаю рядом на стройке, и говорил с акцентом. Солнця высако. Насяльника заругает.   
\- Давайте сходим в Третьяковку? - предлагает Мила.  
Юра качает головой.  
\- Сто раз там был, могу уже экскурсии водить.  
\- Фу, как эгоистично, - она надувает губы, - Отабек наверняка не был.  
\- Щас! На ком, как ты думаешь, я тренировал свое мастерство экскурсовода?  
\- Ну, - Отабек очень старается быть тактичным, - я вовсе не против того, чтобы страдать не одному.  
Юра больно пихает Отабека под ребра, и тот крепко обнимает его, зафиксировав руки.  
\- Большой театр? - спрашивает он. - Давно хотел туда сходить.  
Билетов на ближайший балет всего два - и они стоят столько, что не по карману даже при повышенной стипендии.  
\- Дарвинский музей! - выпаливает Мила. - Там животные, они милые!  
\- И мертвые, - говорит Юра замогильным тоном.  
\- И медвежата! Такие маленькие, совсем крохи. И даже тигр есть!   
\- Мертвый! - хором вопят Юра с Отабеком, и Мила сдается.  
Они все-таки идут в Третьяковскую галерею, и Юра почти что полтора часа медитирует перед картинами Врубеля, пока Мила требует от Отабека сфотографировать ее сидящей рядом с "Аленушкой" Васнецова. К ним, конечно, подходит возмущенная смотрительница, и приходится оставить целую пачку автографов для ее родственников и друзей. И даже акцент Отабека его не спасает.

***

\- Мне так нравится, когда ты говоришь по-французски, - жарко шепчет Юра прямо в ухо Отабеку, когда они выходят из кондитерской со стаканчиками кофе.  
\- Же не манж па сис жюр, - отвечает тот с самым серьезным видом и целует его.  
Они доходят до парка у подножия Эйфилевой башни и садятся на расстеленную юрину толстовку.  
\- У меня инстаграмная ломка, - жалуется Юра. - Вокруг все такое пиздатое, а я ничего не могу выложить, потому что обязательно кто-нибудь пойдет нас искать.  
\- Особенно пиздатым был негр, который вчера чуть не завел тебя в кофешоп.  
\- Блядь, я правда думал, что в кофешопе продают кофе. Сказал бы сразу - травка, Мэри Джейн, я бы понял.  
Отабек смеется.  
\- И тараканы в нашей квартире тоже были пиздатыми.  
За убийством тараканов они провели всю прошедшую ночь, на которую у них изначально были совсем другие планы. Юра вбежал в супермаркет за несколько минут до закрытия с дикими воплями: "Ай нид какрочез киллер!", в то время как Отабек героически давил армию тьмы мотоциклетным шлемом. В итоге они сдались и переехали в отель.  
\- Какой-ты все-таки оптимист, - говорит Юра и ложится спиной на траву.   
Отабек наклоняется и накрывает его губы своими. Юра кладет руку ему на шею, гладит короткие волосы на затылке.  
\- Извините, - говорит кто-то на русском у них над головами.  
Отабек приподнимается на локтях и смотрит на подошедшего. Им оказывается полный мужчина в футболке с огромной надписью "Россия" во всю грудь. Юра думает, что сейчас, возможно, придется с ним пиздиться. Судя по тому, как сужаются глаза Отабека, он думает о том же.   
\- Вы простите, что отвлекаю, - незнакомец выглядит смущенным, - можно вас сфотографировать? У меня дочка за вас болеет. Если узнает, что я вас видел, но не сфотографировал - не простит.  
\- Хорошо, - это так неожиданно, что Юра безропотно садится и пытается пригладить волосы.   
\- Как вы этого... япошку-то, а? - с гордостью говорит на прощание мужчина и делает неприличное движение бедрами.  
Вечером они покупают в дорогом ресторане три сотни устриц на вынос - все смотрят на них, как на сумасшедших, осквернителей святыни - и едут с ними на арендованном автомобиле в Ниццу.  
К рассвету они добираются до моря.  
\- Вы свободны! - кричит Юра, вытряхивая устриц в море. - Бегите, глупцы!  
Они сидят на берегу и смотрят, как солнце поднимается из-за горизонта. Юра думает, что он готов хоть двести раз все-таки прокатиться на ебаной "Шамбале" и убить миллиарды тараканов - лишь бы они всегда были вместе.


End file.
